Pesawat Kertas
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Di suatu senja, Tsukishima kembali memainkan sebuah pesawat kertas. Juga memutar kembali apa yang dulu pernah ada. #IHFE2016 dan untuk DYNAmite's!


_a haikyuu fanfiction:_

 **Pesawat Kertas**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Spesial untuk IHFE dan DYNAmite's

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

* * *

Ada satu sore di mana ia selalu duduk di pinggir jendela dan memainkan pesawat kertasnya di jari. Di mana ia menunggu matahari agak rendah sebelum pulang, lalu memandangi lapangan lewat jendela sambil memikirkan satu-dua hal.

Sama seperti sekarang, ketika umurnya sudah sedikit bertambah dan tempatnya kali ini adalah perpustakaan kampus (walau ia tetap memilih di pinggir jendela).

Dulu ia berpikir tentang apa salahnya ia terlahir ke dunia sampai ia mendapat kondisi yang benar-benar bikin muak orang banyak. Berjam-jam ia di ruang kelas sambil menempelkan _headphone_ di kepala, memikirkan hal pusing yang membuat ia lelah.

Sama seperti sekarang, dengan lagu mengalun pelan di telinga dan pesawat kertas kecil masih bermain-main di jarinya.

Ia menopang dagunya, melirik jendela di kanannya yang tengah menampilkan bagian kampus depan. Matahari belum begitu rendah, waktunya masih banyak untuk bersantai dan memainkan pesawat kertasnya.

Jemari lentiknya itu lalu iseng melemparkan pesawat itu terbang. Jatuh tak jauh dari sisinya; masih di atas meja dan sanggup diraihnya.

Dulu di saat-saat begini, ia berpikir: _apakah aku salah bila menyukai sesama laki-laki?_

Itu saat ia masih kelas dua. Saat voli benar-benar mengasyikkan. Saat Karasuno mencicipi kejayaan pertamanya setelah terpuruk dalam beberapa tahun silam. Saat ia bertemu _dia_. Dan saat ia mulai sadar bahwa dirinya _jatuh cinta_.

Ia dulu sering tertawa miris ketika hatinya keras-keras bilang bahwa ia jatuh cinta. Ia menyangkalnya di tiap detik yang ada. Dan semua itu ia lakukan pada akhirnya hanya untuk mendapatkan balasan menyakitkan: melihat _dia_ juga suka pada sesama lelaki namun kepada orang lain.

Di tiap sore tanpa latihan dulu, akhirnya ia habiskan di kelas: pesawat kertas di mana-mana, ditemani langit sore yang sedih meninggalkan siang, sibuk memikirkan perasaan yang terombang-ambing menyenggol perih.

Entah bagaimana ia menemukan kesamaan yang menggelikan dengan pesawat-pesawat itu. Seperti hatinya yang diterbangkan tinggi ke langit-langit kelas, lalu kemudian meluncur jatuh, tak peduli seberapa bagus ia melipat atau seberapa bagus tangannya menerbangkan itu.

Ingin rasanya ia berdoa agar pesawat itu lantas terbang tanpa jatuh. Tapi mengubah fakta tidak semudah melipat kertas; gravitasi jelas berlaku di bumi— _Bokuto jelas menyayangi Akaashi_. Itu faktanya, selesai.

Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatinya ketika ia kembali teringat pada sore-sorenya dulu. Karena semuanya menjadi berputar di kepalanya, termasuk ketika memberanikan diri untuk bicara kepada Bokuto dan Akaashi hampir permanen menjauhinya karena itu.

(Terasa seperti pesawat kertasnya menabrak sebuah pohon, lalu penyok, jatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur di bawahnya.)

Ia melirik jam tangan, kemudian matanya mengedar di seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Ia mendesah, kepalanya ditelungkupkan di atas meja.

Setelah itu tangannya terjulur pelan-pelan meraih pesawat kertasnya. Miniatur itu ia dekatkan pada mata; mengamati sayapnya, kemudian bertanya-tanya: apakah dirinya masih serupa pesawat yang tak bisa selalu terbang?

Bayang-bayang orang lain tiba-tiba bergerak dan tercetak di mejanya. Ia spontan menegakkan kembali melemas tak lama kemudian.

"Kei? Sudah lamakah?"

Orang itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Kemudian duduk, lalu menyengir seperti biasanya.

"Lelah menungguku?"

Tsukishima Kei menghela napas. Ia lalu melepas _headphone_ -nya dan menggantungnya di leher. "Lama," tukasnya.

"Haha. Maaf. Menjadi orang sibuk sepertiku memang susah." Tetsurou Kuroo menyengir. Ia kemudian melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Tapi, serius, aku minta maaf. Setidaknya aku tidak terlambat, bukan?"

Tsukishima mengedikkan bahu. _Headphone_ -nya ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Pesawat kertas itu ia diamkan di atas meja. "Begitulah."

Kuroo tersenyum mafhum. Ia sempat melirik pesawat kertas itu selintas. Kemudian ia berkata, "Mau berangkat sekarang?"

Tsukishima memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum mengiyakan. Keduanya kemudian bangkit; meninggalkan pesawat kertas di bawah siraman senja lalu Tsukishima menatapnya selagi rak-rak belum dapat menghalanginya.

Mengucap (mungkin) selamat tinggal.

…

"Ah, Tsukki! Kuroo!"

Itu Bokuto. Berlari repot-repot menghampiri mereka di depan pintu restoran. Sedangkan Akaashi ada di mejanya, menjaga tempat dan ikut tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Yo, Burung Hantu!" _Brofist_ dilayangkan. Kedua terkekeh, lalu menepuk punggung masing-masing sambil bertanya apa kabar. "Apa kabar, Kucing Liar?"

Tsukishima sendiri membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu pergi duluan menuju Akaashi. Yang dihampiri melempar senyum. Tsukishima membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," katanya renyah.

"Ya." Tsukishima balas mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengusap tengkuknya (faktor lama tak jumpa tak pernah ia pikirkan untuk sampai sedemikian mempengaruhinya). "Selamat, Akaashi, ah—uhm, untuk hari jadinya."

Akaashi jelas banyak tersenyum malam itu. Ia mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih, kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar ketika Bokuto kembali duduk di sisinya. "Koutarou-san ucapkan sesuatu."

Bokuto ikut menyengir lalu mengucapkan terima kasih banyak-banyak. Kuroo balas meledeknya, yang diakhiri oleh tawa keduanya meledak.

Tsukishima mengangguk sekenanya lalu menghela napas. Bokuto tak berubah. Masih sama berisiknya apalagi bila bertemu kawan lama, terutama Kuroo.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa tahan bersamanya, Akaashi," kata Kuroo tiba-tiba dan mulai meledek. Diikuti Bokuto yang mulai mencak-mencak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kuroo-san," balas Akaashi, mengabaikan Bokuto yang sedang sibuk mengomel. "Aku juga berpikir bahwa ini mengesankan." Akaashi kemudian tersenyum lagi, diiringi pujian yang dilemparkan oleh Bokuto dan ledekan balik darinya.

Kuroo balas lagi mencibir. Tsukishima tidak begitu memperhatikan sampai sebuah tangan menggenggamnya erat. Ia menoleh. Yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba hangat tangan Kuroo yang bertaut dengannya meluas hingga kupu-kupu perutnya mengepakkan sayap. Kuroo tersenyum lembut, kemudian bibirnya mengecup dahinya pelan, sebelum kembali melirik Bokuto dengan sinis.

"Jangan berlagak. Akan kami undang kalian nanti ke hari jadi kami juga!"

Bokuto tertawa lepas dan Akaashi sempat terkejut sebentar sebelum ikut tertawa kecil.

Tsukishima memerah mukanya. Sempat ia ingin menyampaikan protes namun genggaman tangan Kuroo semakin mengerat, ditambah dengan Kuroo yang menengok lagi kepadanya; tersenyum, membuat hatinya makin berdesir keras dan malu bersamaan.

Ia tak tahan memalingkan wajah ke kirinya, sementara tangannya balas menggenggam erat tangan Kuroo di sebelah kanannya.

Kupu-kupu di perutnya mendesaknya untuk tersenyum.

Ia punya Kuroo.

Pesawat kertas mungkin tak bisa terbang selamanya. Tapi ia bisa diterbangkan lagi. Mengangkasa kembali lalu tak lelah kembali terbang setelah sekian kali jatuh.

Kuroo juga pernah berkata padanya bahwa pesawat kertas itu sekalinya rusak juga bisa tetap terbang. Tak seharusnya takut jatuh karena akan ada kertas-kertas lain yang siap memperbaiki atau menggantikannya; terbang ke angkasa luas, demi meraih mimpi yang masih sama walaupun sudah berbeda angkasa—berbeda pula pesawat kertas.

Tsukishima sekarang tidak keberatan menjadi pesawat kertas.

Asal Kuroo terus menggenggamnya sebegini erat, pesawat-pesawat kertasnya akan tetap mengangkasa di udara.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

a/n: halo semua! *lambai-lambai* akhirnya main lagi ke hq, terima kasih ke kak yun untuk ihfe-nya dan semoga DYN-san suka, walaupunsayatauinianu:'') maaf kalo ini lebih berat ke kurotsukki nya juga, abisan saya bingung:') /alesan/ pokoknya semoga sukkaaa *winks*

p.s. saya bersyukur ini bisa publish sebelum tgl 1:'')


End file.
